


its a superiority thing

by lumidae



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Gentle Sex, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire culture and society if yall wanna hear my worldbuilding alongside the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidae/pseuds/lumidae
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu has acquired the loveliest little pet.
Relationships: lady dimitrescu/original character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	its a superiority thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too lesbian for this tall powerful vampire lady who screams top energy
> 
> I’m just projecting my very specific self-indulgent kinky smut fantasies onto her bc it fit so perfectly ok
> 
> We’re all head over heels for Dimitrescu, and we’re all going to horny jail *bonk*
> 
> Warning for dubcon/arguably noncon content and implied kidnapping/abduction. Heed the tags!

A low humming sound roused them to consciousness, and despite the warmth and heaviness of sleep weighing down on them, they groggily opened their eyes.

They were met with a deep, dark burgundy ceiling. They furrowed their brows, something was off. They weren’t in their bedroom.

Their eyes shot wide open. Any dregs of sleep were immediately cast away at that chilling realization. They shot up, but were pulled right back down to the bed.

Heart beating loudly in their ears they were belatedly aware of something wrapped around their wrists and ankles, tying them down to the bed.

Eyes darting to the sides showed dark ropes restraining their limbs to the ends of the bed. Their breath hitched at the realization that they were completely naked, lying on a massive bed. The white sheets of the bed contrasted sharply against the dark burgundy and browns of the room, with a wooden dresser propped up to the left and a wooden door to the right.

Straining against the bonds accented their firm and unyielding grip, holding their hands above and around their head, while their legs were pulled down and spread apart.

Their stomach dropped at the acute awareness of something round clogging their mouth, and what felt like straps wrapping around their head. _Oh god it was a gag._

Their breath was coming fast and short in panic, and they began pulling harder against the ropes, frenzied in trying to futilely get out. Their head falling back down to the pillow.

They froze at the sound of a clicking noise, and followed by the door opening without a sound.

_Tall._

A dark-haired head dipped through the door frame, followed by a body adorned in a stark white dress. The woman was tall, and seemed like a ghost with how fluidly she moved, and upon spotting them, a wide smile bloomed on her face.

She towered over them, especially with their position laying down.

They tried to say something, forgetting about the gag, and it came out as a muffled squeal. The tall pale woman chuckled, her voice rich yet airy. Their cheeks flushed hot in embarrassment, before recalling their dire predicament.

“My my aren’t you quite the sight.”

She came closer to the bed, coming to the end of the bed and resting her hand under her chin in an almost appraising manner.

Her eyes scanned over their body, and they felt their cheeks heat up further, but a trace of dread lingered in the back of their mind. They were completely at the mercy of this stranger, and the bondage gave them a good guess on what she wanted. Fear settled right back in the forefront of their mind.

They tried speaking, but the gag reduced their words to muffled murmurs. Her eyes were an unnaturally bright gold and they sparkled at their attempts to speak.

“Such a pretty little thing” she cooed and bent down to climb onto the bed at their feet.

Panicked, they involuntarily let out a shriek whose volume was dampened by the still present gag. Their limbs all thrashed, trying to move anywhere and their eyes darted around, seeking anything to cling to or reach for, as if they were even capable of moving.

Their heartbeat hammered loudly in their ears, and they cried out in alarm as she crept closer, her massive frame towering over their vulnerable body. Their breaths were hurried and fast, nostrils flared.

A hand laid on their head, and ruffled their hair in a soothing manner. They froze, partly out of fear and partly out of surprise. The pale woman’s face hovered over their own, quite far from each other but with a soft and sweet look on her face.

She shushed them with a gentle petting of their hair, while peering into their fearful eyes. They let out a whine, heart still racing and dreading the woman’s intentions. The pit in their stomach contrasted with the gentle hand running through their hair.

They were disoriented and confused and afraid.

The woman continued petting them as she spoke, “it’s alright, you’re safe. Nothing bad will happen to you. Breathe little one, it’s alright.”

Hard to believe considering they were tied to a stranger’s bed.

She sighed softly at the palpable distrust in their expression, and dipped her head down closer to their face.

“Nothing bad will happen to you pet, so just relax and I’ll make you feel good.” The tall woman murmured to them, unheeding of their renewed panic. _Nonononononononono_

She merely backed up on the bed until she had her arms propped up above their legs, and her attention was directed at the space between their legs.

They shrieked without restraint, huffing in air and thrashing futilely against their bonds. They choked on saliva, still vocally protesting. But the ropes gave little maneuvering room and held taunt.

A cool hand rested on their hip, and this only fueled their renewed struggles.

The tall woman cooed and shushed them, but they barely heard the words as their mind was in fight or flight mode. But neither was an option, leaving them only panic and dread.

The hand lifted until only a sole finger rested on their skin, and it was trailed down, tickling their skin.

They whined as it trailed in spirals around their nethers, distraught at the thrill of arousal that it coaxed from their body. A smooth, amused smile was stretched across the woman’s face, half lidded gold glittering back at them.

The finger lazily swirled around their nether regions before being dragged suddenly down their core’s opening lips.

They couldn’t help the moan that they let out at the sensation of a spark of pleasure. A throaty chuckle responded, ringing in the air with pure amusement.

The sole finger lifted away before two hands met and spread their vulva’s lips open slowly, despite their squeals of protest. Those gleaming golden eyes were completely focused on the sight they were presented.

Twitching pink flesh greeted the woman, winking instinctively from the stimulation. They shook their head frantically and babbled through the ball gag, a pleading lilt to their voice.

“Such a pretty little thing” The voice oozed with affection.  
They trembled when the pale woman dipped the tip of a finger into the folds, as if testing the waters, their limbs shaking with exertion.

But the woman was relentless and slowly but steadily pistoned the finger in and out of their vagina, going deeper with each thrust. They huffed, struggling to breathe while their arousal grew stronger as the fire in their core was stoked. Then she used her free hand to brush their clitoris.

At this point, they were moaning from the stimulation and the woman’s soft smile expanded back into that bright smile that she first greeted them with.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with delight, as she continued her ministrations while watching their face twist from conflicting feelings of need and rejection. She gently stroked their abdomen in soothing circles.

Her finger was nearly completely buried in their vagina, and the other hand moved to begin circling their clit in a blatantly teasing manner that left them gasping and straining their hips upwards.

They only felt desperation and horny, completely distracted from their previous fear. The woman’s actions had their entire attention, despite their situation.

They cried out when she ceased moving the now deeply buried finger and retracted the other hand from their clit. They were pleading and begging through their gag, seeking the absent pleasure.

Another chuckle was the only warning they got before the finger curled inside and all logic was thrown out their thoughts as they _shrieked_ at the sensation.

Their eyes snapped shut from the sudden jolt of pleasure, throwing their head back. Their vagina’s walls contracted around the finger as they spasmed in their bonds.

The woman cooed at them as she started twisting her finger around their insides. They cried out as they felt their clit being stroked again, twisting their head back and forth, unable to move away.

“That’s it, sing for me little one. Let it all out.”

Their mind was overridden by the overwhelming pleasure, their heart beating loudly in their ears and their body helplessly thrashing in place. They felt wetness building at the corner of their eyes.

As their pleasure seemed to crescendo, their clit was assaulted by something soft and wet.

The woman's tongue lapped at their clit, sending jolts of pleasure and they reared their head back again and _howled_.

Stars danced in their vision and the ropes slacked with them falling limp against the sheets. Huffing and panting, their thoughts were hazy. Exhaustion seeped into their limbs, tired from the exertion of struggling and being tense.

The fingers all retracted, though their nethers still twitched and spasmed from the aftermath. Their skin and insides were radiating heat, and the cool sheets beneath them were soothing.

Through their half-lidded gaze, they saw the tall woman hovering over them with an adoring expression, faintly hearing sweet whispers of praise.

As their eyelids grew heavier and their thoughts came to a halt, they felt cool hands stroking their face and a low voice crooning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a very specific kinky fantasy of a tall vampire lady long before I found out about Dimitrescu so she just gave me a big push to actually write smut 
> 
> I was desperate for kinky Dimitrescu smut and the other writers on her tag did not disappoint
> 
> Did every other lesbian also have smut fantasies about a tall vampire lady lovingly calling you “pet” and “little one”?!
> 
> I feel very validated you have no idea omfg
> 
> I have no shame and y’all are enablers
> 
> Also I have a lot of ideas for this story, both smut wise and worldbuilding wise (mainly about my own vampire society ideas)
> 
> But if y'all are cool with or interested in my dumbass vampire society and culture ideas, please let me know so I can spew out all my ideas alongside and intertwined with this smut haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
